victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Cabbie
Cabbie is one of the terms for the pairing between Cat Valentine and Robbie Shapiro (Ca/t and Ro/'bbie').' '''This pairing can also be called '''Cobbie' (C'/at and R/'obbie), or Rat (R'/obbie and C/'at). It is one of the most popular and supported ships. It is one of the most popular under: Bade, Bat , Bori, Tandré and Cade. These two characters are sometimes linked together because they're the most picked on. See Mariana (Ma/tt and A/'riana') for the real life pairing of Matt and Ariana. Cabbie Moments Season 1 'Pilot' *Cat and Robbie were dancing backstage during Tori's performance. *When Cat and Robbie are sent to get Tori and André to come back to class for Mr. Sikowitz, Rex makes fun of Cat, saying, "And you wanted a date to the prom last year but you didn't get one," to which Cat freaks out at Robbie, yelling, "Tell your puppet to quit being mean to me!" *After Cat loses the Alphabetical Improv game and took the piece of candy Mr. Sikowitz gave her, she sits next to Robbie. 'Stage Fighting' *Cat is the only one who pays attention to Robbie and Trina's subplot. She seems sort of frustrated that Robbie is so focused on dating Trina. *After Robbie stalks Trina because he believes their stage kiss was real, Cat tries to make him understand. When he says that girls can't fake that kind of passion, Cat interrupts him by kissing him. *Cat and Robbie sit together at lunch. *After the kiss, Robbie asks Cat to meet his parents, and she almost chokes on her carrot. *The way he reacts to Cat's kiss means that she either showed more 'passion' then Trina did or that he likes her better (ex. Robbie acts shocked when he got kissed by Trina, but he asks if Cat could meet his parents, as if they were already in a relationship) 'The Birthweek Song' *The subplot focuses on Robbie and Cat helping his Grandma with her computer. *This episode takes place right after Stage Fighting, where Cat kissed Robbie. *After Cat says to Tori, "What are you doing?" and she doesn't respond, Cat and Robbie look at each other and Cat smiles. *When Tori is trying to figure out what to get Trina for her birthweek, Robbie and Cat are walking down the stairs when Rex says something disrespectful. They give him a time out by putting him in Robbie's backpack. *When Tori wasn't paying attention to Cat, Rex (Robbie) defends her (Hey! Whaddup girl? You got a numb tongue?). *Robbie and Cat were going to get iced coffee together. *After Robbie says he has to help his grandma and asks the others to come with him, Cat volunteers because she likes elderly people. *After Cat says juice Robbie gives a slight grin to her comment. *Robbie's grandma keeps criticizing Cat throughout the episode, and when she first sees Cat, she thinks that she is Robbie's girlfriend. When he denies this, she says, "Good, you can do better." Cat gets offended a lot in this episode. *During class, when Robbie is about to start his presentation on Vaudeville, he says, "Hello, everybody." and Cat is the only one who says "Hi" back. Robbie becomes embarrassed when his grandma attempts to videochat with him in front of the class. Cat laughs at him along with the rest of class, but she says she thinks it's cute. *When Cat sees Robbie's grandma's apartment, she says to him, "You said you were taking me to play baby golf!" in a disappointed tone. *Robbie's grandma thinks Robbie and Cat are dating. *On their last visit to his grandma's house, she says she doesn't want to go in there and be made fun of. But Robbie insists that she come, and pulls her inside by the arm. When his grandma makes fun of her again, she turns to leave, but Robbie grabs her wrist and pulls her back. His grandma and Cat continue to fight, so Robbie cuts a wire to disable the Internet in his Grandma's house, claiming the company shut it down and the Internet no longer exists. He takes Cat and they both run out of the apartment while holding hands. *When Cat and Robbie's grandma are fighting, Robbie's grandmother says, "Over my dead body, would I let my grandson ever marry..." (implying she thinks they're dating). *When Cat is at lunch, Cat giggles flirtatiously at Robbie while he's talking to his grandmother on the phone. *Cat gets upset when Robbie points out that she doens't take criticism well, possibly because she doesn't want him to see her in an unfavorable light. *Robbie apologizes, and Cat goodnaturedly accepts his apology for "offending her" . *Cat smiles sympathetically at Robbie when he's trying to help his grandma open a computer window. *When Robbie comes up to do his report, there's a shot of Cat smiling sweetly at him. *Robbie looks at Cat with an astonished face when his grandma exclaims that she doesn't want him to end up with "one of those" (Cat); he looks offended his grandma would say that about Cat. *After Robbie grabs her the first time, Cat looks like she wants to turn and leave again, but sighs and decides to give in and stay. *Cat looks sort of exasperated when Robbie's grandma tries to set Robbie up with Brenda. *Even though just a couple of moments before she was arguing with Robbie's grandma, she looks concerned when Robbie yells. 'Tori the Zombie' *Robbie and Cat were dancing to the ending number in the musical together. 'Robarazzi' *Cat does not seem as angry as the others about Robbie spreading rumors about her, although she does not like that they are taping her receiving a package from the Sky Store. *There were no rumors about Cat in the first Robarazzi video. *She does not go with the rest of the gang to crash Robarazzi. *The rumors about Cat (her addiction to Sky Store, her hair color not being natural) were true, while all of the other rumors were lies. 'Survival of the Hottest' *At the end of the episode, Robbie hugs Cat after she opens the RV. *When Cat comes to sit down with Tori, Beck, and Robbie, she sits down next to Robbie. ( When she sits down, she moves Robbie's PearPad and he stares at Cat while she does.) *When Jade squirts Rex with sunblock, Cat laughs while looking at Robbie. *At one point at the beginning of the episode when at the table, Robbie and Cat are so close that their arms are entirely against each others'. 'Wi-Fi in the Sky' *Cat tells Tori, Beck and André a joke about a shrimp, and after Robbie joins them, Cat is about to tell him her joke when he reminds her that she told him yesterday. She looks upset when he says this. *Right after Robbie exits the video chat, Cat suggest they write a script about a giraffe (possibly her) that learns to love. *Cat does not seem to mind that Robbie is continuously trying to interrupt their video chat. 'Cat's New Boyfriend' *Robbie tells Tori about the cheese fountain, indirectly leading to Tori ruining Cat and her boyfriend's romantic night, though it is unclear if Robbie planned this. *Cat feels Robbie's foot when they are in the hospital. *At the end of the episode Cat feels Robbie foot longer than anyone else's. 'Beck's Big Break' *Cat is very worried about Robbie's sleeping problems, and tells the guidance counselor to help him. *Cat wanted Robbie to be relieved from his nightmares. *Cat wanted to know what Robbie was dreaming about and was upset that he wouldn't tell her. *When Cat wanted to know what about Robbie's nightmares, Robbie says "None of your business!" possibly because he does not want her to worry. *Rex (probably Robbie) thinks Cat's still a mess. The Great Ping Pong Scam *When Robbie gets hurt during "practice", Cat is the first one to show concern. *During André and Tori's duet, Cat and Robbie dance together in their seats. *Cat is seen to be sitting next to Robbie and holding Rex as well. *Cat yells at Robbie when they find out he ordered a bowl of caviar. 'Freak the Freak Out' *After class is over, you see Cat going to talk to Robbie. *When Robbie and Rex are singing at Karaoke Dokie, Cat watches and looks as if she's enjoying their performance. *In the official music video for "Freak the Freak Out", Cat and Robbie are seen dancing together and having a good time. *When Hayley and Tara win the competition, Robbie (through Rex) defends Cat by declaring that "Those scrounges (Hayley and Tara) can't sing!" *When Robbie tells the North Ridge Girls a joke, he doesn't get the punchline, in Wi-Fi in The Sky, Cat tells a joke and doesn't understand the punchline either. 'Rex Dies' *Cat seems extremely worried about Robbie and the state of Rex. *She offers to go to the hospital with Rex. *Cat is serious about taking Rex to the hospital, while the others are just kidding. *When Cat says that Rex is not a puppet to Robbie, it could mean that she cares about Robbie's feelings. 'The Diddly Bops' *Further possible evidence of Cabbie compatibility is shown in this episode, where Robbie almost obsessively tries to make their children song about broken glass. This strange behavior, taken together with the "Rex" phenomenon, may mean that Robbie and Cat are both equally insane. *Cat stands quite close to Robbie in the beginning. *Rex (probably Robbie) tells Cat to shut up. *Cat appears offended and hurt when Rex tells her to shut up. *Robbie stares at Cat throughout most of the beginning of the episode. *Cat clutches Rex in excitement at the mention of the "Waggafuffles". *Cat doesn't complain about Robbie's song, but she does look stunned when he performs it. *Robbie seemed almost envious when Cat appeared to be enjoying André's song, and he quickly brought her attention to his song. *Cat looks like she's enjoying Robbie's performance until the lyrics get more violent. 'A Film by Dale Squires' *Cat and Robbie are constantly sitting together throughout the episode. *When Robbie arrives late to class, Cat shows her concern for him. *Cat is the first to speak to Robbie and asks him why he was late. 'Sleepover at Sikowitz's' *Cat wears a shirt that says "I love nerds", and Robbie is a nerd. *Cat and Robbie, along with some other people, watch a movie at Tori's house, though Cat specifically mentioned that Robbie invited her. *When they invade the Vega's house Robbie has his leg on Cat's. *Cat seemed to be paying more attention to Robbie's speech about the future than Tori. *Cat and Robbie are the first two to break character. 'Season 2' 'Beggin' on Your Knees' *When Robbie asks what's wrong with him and why girls don't want to go out with him, everyone else gives a laundry list of reasons, but Cat stays quiet the whole time, hinting she might not find a reason why. *In one scene, after Robbie tells Cat to call the paramedics, she touches his arm in a cute way. *In the official music video for "Beggin' on Your Knees", Cat and Robbie are seen having lots of fun togther, even feeding each other cotton candy. *Cat was the only girl that Robbie talked to who wasn't rude to him during the episode. 'Beck Falls for Tori' *Cat knew that Robbie's pants size is 4. *After he told her his pants size she did a cute giggle, implying she gets giggly around him because she might like him. *Cat and Robbie thought Tori was cute when she was running away. *After Rex makes a jab at Robbie for not being able to ride a bike, you can see Cat looking away and smiling as if she was diverting her smile from Robbie. 'Ice Cream for Ke$ha' *The episode starts with Cat and Robbie. *Robbie didn't want Cat to be mad at him, and he even wanted to know what was wrong and encouraged her to talk to him. *In the beginning of the episode, Robbie wants to know why Cat is ignoring him. *Cat is dreaming about Robbie. *Cat is upset that in her dream, Robbie let children eat her in order to save himself. *Robbie begins to say that he would save her, but then changes his mind. *He says that the dream children probably thought she was delicious. *Cat walks over to where Robbie is sitting while explaining where her mom gets her brother's Funky Nut Blast. *At the Ke$ha concert, Cat and Robbie are seen dancing together. *Cat and Robbie sit near each other throughout the episode. 'Tori Gets Stuck' *Cat said that she wanted to see Robbie when Lane told them about the incident. *Cat wanted to know what kind of toy car Robbie ate. *In the beginning of the episode, after Andre grabs the cast list, Cat walks over to Robbie and they stand close to each other. *Cat and Robbie sit next to each other in the steps. *Cat comes running in when she hears Lane say that Robbie is in the hospital and looks really worried. *When Cat is dragged away by Trina, even though she agrees to go with her, she looks back at Robbie and extends her arm out as if she really didn't want to go. *Robbie was the one to ask why Cat's brother painted himself purple when she mentioned it. 'Prom Wrecker' *Robbie asks Cat to the prom. *Despite the weird comment by Cat about the giraffe he still stood by to ask her to prom despite her weirdness, showing he was determined to ask her to prom. *Cat smiles sweetly at Robbie when he walks over to talk to her. *Cat is holding a Giraffe, possibily hinting of the "young Giraffe who learns to love" being her with Robbie. *Cat holding the stuffed animal giraffe is as if Cat wanted to relate with Robbie having something to hold, her the giraffe and Rex for him. *Robbie looks really upset when Cat says "No" to going to prom with him because she's already got another date. *Cat looks disapointed while she's walking away from Robbie, thanking him for asking her to Prome. *Robbie thanks Cat for responding to his date offer. *Robbie walks over to the step and sits down and laments over not asking Cat to Prome before Tug did. *Robbie is very upset when Rex tells him that Cat was lying about already having a Prome date. *Cat and Robbie are sitting next to each other during the Prome meeting. *Robbie is nodding at first when Cat is explaining her "Prome" theme idea. *Robbie looks over at Cat when Jade storms in. *Robbie confronts Cat at Prome about Tug and Cat looks sad at the thought of Robbie thinking she's "Fibby." *Robbie walks over to Cat while she's laughing and accuses her of lying about Tug. *Cat looks like she's about to cry when Robbie accuses her of lying again and tries to convince him she's telling the truth. *When Robbie saw André and Sherry kissing, he stated that he feels uncomfortable. It can be infered that he said this because he wanted to kiss Cat, but couldn't since she rejected him. *Cat said she would've loved to go to the Prome with Robbie if Tug hadn't asked her first. *Robbie believed in Cat, but Rex keeped changing his mind. *When Cat sings the line "Sometimes I think that he might make a move" in Best Friend's Brother, she looks out to the crowd, in Robbie's area, she does this on a few other lines of the song as well. *It's ironic that Robbie is the one who asked Cat to Prome, when the year before Rex disses Cat about not having a date to Prome. This might mean he had wanted to ask her to that Prom as well. Episodes with a Cabbie Plot/Subplot *'Stage Fighting: '''Cat kisses Robbie. *[[The Birthweek Song|'The Birthweek Song']]: Robbie and Cat visit Robbie's grandmother to help her with her computer. *[[Prom Wrecker|'Prom Wrecker']]: Robbie invites Cat to the prom. Fan Representation *Color: '''Red', because it's Cat's unusual hair color and Robbie's grandmother doesn't want them dating because of that. *Animal: Rat, '''because it is their names combined and another name for the ship. Or also a '''Giraffe, '''because that's what Cat's holding when Robbie asks her to the Prome. *Mascot :'' Computer', because that's what brings them closer in The Birthweek Song. *Song: Doth I Protest Too Much 'by Alanis Morrisette, because it may describe Cat's feelings around the end of ''Stage Fighting. Also, '''I'd Lie '''by Taylor Swift, because it could describe Cat's emotions towards Robbie. *Number: '''3, because in Stage Fighting they kissed for 3 seconds. TheSlap.com Hints * On theSlap, Robbie posts that he's gonna ask Cat to Prom and wishes for luck; his mood was hopeful. *On the Beggin' on Your Knees gallery there's a photo of Robbie and Cat where Cat's looking at him the same way she did in one photo with her and her ex-boyfriend Danny. *When Robbie said no one ever writes on his board, Cat does. *Robbie asks Cat to write on his board. *Cat and Jade sing back-up for his song about strangers. *Robbie uploaded a video of Cat partying on the beach. *Robbie (and Beck) were playing "rocket ship" with Cat. *When Rex calls Cat ditsy, Robbie seemed mad at him and orders him to be nice to Cat. *When Cat uploaded a picture of Robbie crying, he commented saying that he just had something in his eye, to which Cat responds to saying that when they went to go see "The Sketchbook" (indicating that they went to the movies together once) she caught him crying. Robbie then says that it was a very sad movie. *Robbie comments on Cat's profile video saying, "Cool Video." *Robbie wonders what soup Cat was eating. *Cat wonders what town is. *On Cat's board (Page 4), Robbie posted "Cat, write on my board! No one's writing on it!" *On Robbie's board (Page 5), Cat posted, 'Cat: '"Hi, Robbie! I was watching this show last Saturday night, this live show thingy, and I saw this guy that looked EXACTLY like you!" To which many of the other replied. It goes like this: 'Robbie: '''Was his name Andy? '''Cat: '''YEEAAAAHH! '''Robbie: '''I DO NOT look like him! '''Beck: '''Oh yeah, you do look like that guy! '''Jade: '''I thought you were going to bed early on Saturday. If you ACTUALLY went to bed early, you wouldn't have seen THAT late-night show! So, what were you doing? '''Rex: '''Ha! I'm lovin' this! *On Cat's board she wrote, '''Cat: '''Cut myself shaving my legs today. :( Why don't guys have to do this? So unfair. '''Robbie: '''We have to shave our faces... '''Rex: '''No WE don't. And she said "guys." She wasn't talking to you. '''Robbie: '''I AM a GUY I've told you! *Cat posted a new gallery called UNICORNED! with pictures of other people edited to look like unicorns. The caption for Robbie's picture says " Robbie: UNICORNED! Hahaha. As if Robbie wasn't CORNY enough!". *There is a picture of Robbie and Cat as the Diddly Bops. In that picture, Cat is biting on Robbie's costume. *When Robbie posts that he has cookies on his page, Cat is the first one to comment. *Cat posted that she thinks mashed carrot baby food is delicious. Robbie replies saying that his favorite is creamed peas, suggesting they both like and eat baby food. Cabbie Videos *Cat/Robbie/Trina-You Belong With Me *Victorious* = "You Belong With Me" by Taylor Swift *Robbie Likes Cat (Victorious) = "Hummingbird" by Christofer Drew *Cat/Robbie-Breathe = "Breathe" by Michelle Branch *Victorious~Robbie and Cat ="Disgusting" by Miranda Cosgrove *Right There Beside Me...(Cat/Robbie) = "Meteor Shower" by Owl City *Cat/Robbie - She's got you high = "She's Got You High" by Mumm-ra *Cat/Robbie -- Hot N Cold = "Hot N' Cold" by Katy Perry ***She's So Lovely** Cat/Robbie = "She's So Lovely" by Scouting For Girls *We'll Be A Dream // Cat & Robbie = "We'll Be A Dream" by WE The Kings feat. Demi Lovato Cabbie Fanfics *The Cabbie Section on Fan-Fiction *[http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5898904/1/The_Puppet_Goes_Back_In_Its_Box ''The Puppet Goes Back In Its Box by sockstar] *[http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5969738/1/Comfort Comfort by SimonandJeanetteAreBest] Cabbie Songs "She's So Lovely" - Scouting For Girls "I'd Lie" - Taylor Swift "Doth I Protest Too Much" - Alanis Morrisette "Realize" - Colbie Caillat "Hot N Cold" - Katy Perry "I Never Told You" - Colbie Caillat "Accidentally In Love" - Counting Crows "She's Got You High" - Mumm-ra﻿ "I Love You" - Avril Lavigne "I Wouldn't Mind" - He Is We "Can't Stand It" - Nevershoutnever! Photo Gallery Click here to see the gallery Category:Pairings Category:Relationship Moments Category:Friendship Category:Relationships